Súbito
by Danie Alleen
Summary: E ao menos por um dia, ele sentiu o que era ser amado,  ser o garoto mais feliz do mundo.


**N/A¹: **Naruto não me pertence e não lucro nada escrevendo isso.

**X**

A lua cheia era a única fonte de luz naquela noite sombria e sem estrelas. O brilho pálido iluminava as ruas vazias do Clã Uchiha, enquanto um jovem desprovido de noção temporal corria por elas.

"Acabei me atrasando" – Pensou o jovem Sasuke, pouco antes de parar abruptamente.

Seus orbes negros se direcionaram a extremidade do poste frontal, com a vívida impressão que algo estava lá há pouco.

"O quê? Senti a presença de alguém..." – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando notou a penumbra ao seu redor.

"Está tudo apagado... Nem está na hora de dormir ainda, e..." – Ele voltou a correr sentindo sua garganta secar. Vários motivos para tal escuridão passavam pela mente do garoto, mas nenhum lhe parecia coerente. Afinal de contas, ele não tinha se atrasado tanto assim para já ter chegado a hora de dormir.

Adentrou em vários becos, dobrando diversas esquinas, até que chegou à sua casa.

Empurrou a porta sem cerimônias, vendo o hall vazio.

- Mãe? Pai? – Sentiria vergonha de si no futuro por sua voz ter saído tão receosa. – Estão aqui?

Tirou as sandálias em tempo recorde, atento a todo e qualquer barulho no seu ambiente doméstico.

Nada, estava tudo silencioso.

Sasuke percorreu toda a extensão de sua casa, não encontrando nenhum familiar. Ele entrou na cozinha, banheiros, quartos, sala de estar, sala de jantar, escritório do pai, biblioteca, sala de jogos, área se serviço e nada.

Até que a luz se fez em sua mente, e ele recordou do salão central, que ficava atrás do jardim.

Correu para o local, com a esperança recém-nascida em seu peito crescendo cada vez mais.

Permaneceu parado em frente ao grande portão de nogueira, com sua mão pairando por cima das maçanetas.

"Tem alguém aí!" – Pôde sentir com seus extintos ninjas ainda não-amadurecidos.

Sua respiração ficou descompassada pela adrenalina. Temia abrir tais portas e achar alguma cena indesejável, medos de uma criança.

"Se mexa..." – Forçou a si mesmo, com os membros superiores e inferiores tremendo devido ao esforço. "Se mexa!" – Sua mão direita encostou na maçaneta, seguida pela esquerda. "Se mexa!".

E abriu as portas lentamente, em encontro com o inesperado.

**X**

A sala irrompeu em gritos eufóricos, com serpentina e confetes voando.

- SURPRESA! – Várias vozes falaram em uníssono.

O rosto de Sasuke foi iluminado por um lindo sorriso composto por dentes de leite, ao ver toda sua família ali, reunida, comemorando seu aniversário de nove anos.

- Eu tinha esquecido do meu aniversário! – Sussurrou para sua mãe, que lhe abraçava e apertava como toda mãe costuma fazer.

- Ah, meu pequeno, achou mesmo que não iríamos comemorar mais um ano seu de vida? – Ela deu um sorriso doce, beijando-o na bochecha.

Sasuke corou, desviando o olhar para o resto da sala.

Seu pai estava de braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

Os tios permaneciam abraçados, cuidando um do outro, mas não deixando o pratinho com salgados de lado.

Várias outras pessoas olhavam para o garoto, dando parabéns, conversando em grupos, dançando. Era como se todo o clã estivesse ali.

Ao menos uma boa parte dele.

- O aniki ainda não voltou? – Questionou, ao tempo em que Mikoto colocava um chapéu cômico na cabeça do garoto. – Esse chapéu é bobo, não quero ele.

- Ele é bobo como você, otouto. – Disse uma voz vinda de trás. Sasuke virou rapidamente, entortando o chapéu em sua cabeça.

- ANIKI! – E logo pulou nos braços do irmão, que o girou no ar. – Pensei que estava em uma missão!

Itachi sorriu, aproximando os lábios do ouvido do irmão, para que apenas ele escutasse.

_- Achou mesmo que eu faltaria no aniversário da pessoa mais importante na minha vida?_

Sasuke sentiu um calor agradável no peito, apertando ainda mais o abraço no irmão.

- Te amo, aniki.

- Eu te amo também, otouto.

E Sasuke sentiu que, enquanto estivesse com a sua família, seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

**X**

**N/A²:** Fic meio bobinha, fiz só pro aniversário do Sasuke não passar em branco. Afinal de contas, ele é meu personagem preferido, então acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

Escrevi meio rápido também, e pensei em aproveitar algumas coisas dela, mas não tenho tempo pra isso agora.

Mesmo com todos os porém, espero que tenham gostado.

Agradeço à Débby por ter betado pra mim. S2

**Beijos da Danie, reviews são bem-vindas.**


End file.
